1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices for sharpening the points of drill bits, and more specifically to such a device that sharpens drill bit points in accordance with specific geometric shape criteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of U.S. patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Mitchell 1,788,682 01-13-31 Whipple 2,426,478 08-26-47 Van Wyk 2,524,279 10-03-50 Rochet 3,626,645 12-14-71 ______________________________________
The field of seaarch included Class/sub-class 51/55, 219, 288, 76/5.
Generally, there are two methods known in the art to accomplish the sharpening of a drill bit point. A good description of such methods can be found in the following publication: "Machinery's Handbook, 1943 edition". More particularly, reference should be made to a section in such handbook entitled "Drill Point Grinding".
The drill bit point sharpener to be disclosed hereinafter is designed to accomplish the geometric shape criteria described in such handbook.